descentofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerajaan
Kerajaan ''(pronounced KIR-a-jharn)'' are an ancient, humanoid race, created in an experiment many thousands of years ago. Only five were created before they turned on their maker. They are immortal, and the only thing that can kill a Kerajaan is one with their blood. They are vampiric in nature, but rather than sucking blood, they feast on souls. History Birth In the year 39FA, scientist and inventor Jacoin Verallin was curious about the idea of creating a new race to live beside the humans, one that would have knowledge beyond reckoning. He could see how much his fellow humans were failing at ruling countries in peace, and how their efforts at diplomacy were futile. Verallin saw the endless wars. He had fought in many of them himself. He decided that since humans were doing nothing but ruining their lives, he took it upon himself to create a living solution. If a new race took over politics, one with knowledge and wisdom, then surely, the world would know peace. There are no surviving records telling of what Verallin did in this experiment, or how he created his "children", as he called them. The oldest record found states as followed: : "No emotion can describe that which I felt upon watching my children unfold. Only, they were not children in the sense people would use the term - they were full-grown men, if men is the right word. I loved them on first sight, as the children I had never had. They were quick to develop mentally, speaking perfect sentences within minutes of waking up, although those sentences seemed to be for their siblings' ears only, not mine. Their eyes were dead for a while, but when they finally laid eyes on me and paid more attention to me than a flicker of their gaze, something flared up in their beatiful eyes. I'm not sure what it was : Jacoin Verallin, 55FA Verallin was later found dead in his laboratory, unmarked, with an expression of terror frozen on his face, his eyes bulging, his mouth open. His creations were nowhere to be seen. Alone in the World The five specimens Verallin had created before his murder went into hiding at first, unsure and confused. They did not know what they were, or what their purpose was, but they knew that they had turned out differently to how their creator had intended. Would the strange, short man really have made them feel such gnawing hunger? Or this strange desire to open themselves to the confusing vortex of energies lurking inside their heads? They were puzzled, but trying to determine Verallin's purpose for them worked them into rage. They could not ask their creator, for they had set upon him out of hunger - which had determined what they were hungry for. Souls. Despite Verallin being their first meal, they knew instinctively how to feed ... with a little kiss. These five males (for Verallin never had the chance to attempt to create females) called themselves the Kerajaan ("Soul Drinkers" in High Tongue). They adopted names, which they have used for the three thousand years since, as well as disguises as and when they were needed. The five Kerajaan are: Azrael Namoan Azrael is the strongest of the five, the most powerful wielder of Fire and Arcane. His favourite attack is a Fire-based spell that leaves the victim writhing in unbearable, torturous agony. He is thought to be the most handsome, and therefore by far the most dangerous. He is the only Kerajaan known to have conceived offspring successfully with a human after hearing a fortune-teller state that such a child would bring about the end of the human race. Cassian Vordel Cassian enjoys the finer pleasures of life - he often leaves violence and wars to his brothers, preferring to sit back in his palace masquerading as Lokein a'Midael, the King of Chardenne. He uses this position to great effect, and great advantage to his brothers. He doesn't often move into the front lines, but when he does, he uses his powerful profiency with Frost to freeze and shatter victims. Demain Chrian Demain is considered an oddity among his brethren. He possesses what is almost a childish sense of humour, which contrasts sharply with violent tendencies. He enjoys suffocating victims by enveloping their heads in a vacuum which more often than not causes their eyes to explode. He is thought of as the youngest by his brothers, despite them all being exactly the same age. He is reckless, and often forgets to think before taking action. Jeraix Himasz Jeraix is the Marshal-General of the Army of Medellin, under the name of Eithan Corden. He has turned the country's military forces into an almost unstoppable wave of victory, all the while whispering discord into the Queen's ears - a Queen who also happens to be his lover. He and Cassian do not get on with each other, due to Medellin and Chardenne warring frequently against each other - and Jeraix bringing about Medellin's victory each time. He alone of the Kerajaan very rarely uses his sorcery. Semirron Travaid Nothing much is known about Semirron, the most elusive of the Kerajaan brothers - at least, in his natural form. His location is rarely disclosed. It is, however, known that he is a master of disguises, taking up thousands, perhaps hundreds of thousands, of faces during his lifetime - Areiden Savolan, the famous artist from the First Age; Caimogan Ashan, the Court-Bard for Queen Reina during the Second Age, who later became her Prince-Consort; Xavian Joral, the great philosophist who put forward the theory of different worlds in the blackness beyond the sky. While Semmiron the Kerajaan is rarely seen, he makes appearances in almost every branch of history. Category:Kerajaan